C'est pas moi, c'est l'alcool
by Pand'ouille
Summary: Lors d'une soirée très arrosée avec Loki et Thor, le bouclier de Captain America se retrouve malencontreusement coincé en haut d'un arbre. Forcé par Bruce Banner, Tony décide de prévenir Steve mais ne s'attendais pas a tomber sur ÇA. Stony / Superhusbands / Lemon / Slash / OS


_Salut tout le monde !_

 _Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de poster ma première fanfiction (Soyez sympa s.v.p *yeux de chien battu*) en espérant qu'elle vous plaira._

 _Disclaimer :_ _ **Aucun**_ _des personnages ne m'appartient. Steve Rogers appartient à Tony Stark et Tony Stark à Steve Rogers (-attends, c'est ça le texte ? / - tais toi, c'est ma fanfic' j'écris ce que je veux !) le reste de l'univers appartenant à Marvel_

 _Pairing:_ _Stony (Superhusbands)_

 _Rating :_ _M (vous savez probablement pourquoi)_

 _Effets secondaire :_ _fangirlisme et hémorragies nasales pour les plus fragiles d'entre vous_

 _Sur ce,_

 _bonne lecture, prenez garde à la fermeture automatique des portes, attention au départ._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **« Attrape ça, Blondasse ! »** cria Tony en lançant le bouclier sur Thor qui l'intercepta aussi tôt.

 **« ''Blondasse'' ? Je suis Thor, fils d'Odin et héritier du royaume d'Asgard ! »** Répondit il en lui renvoyant le bouclier aussi fort que possible.

 **« Je le sens mal sur ce coup là… »** Soupira Loki, vautré sur sa chaise un verre a la main.

En une fraction de seconde, le milliardaire esquiva le ''frisbee'' en Vibranium qui vint exploser une petite partie du mur pour ensuite continuer sa route et s'encastrer à cime d'un arbre.

 **« Bien joué mon frère ! »** applaudit le magicien.

 **« Très drôle…** Dit le blond en levant les yeux au ciel, **répare nous ça, tu veux ? »**

Soudain, Bruce, attiré par le vacarme, arriva d'un air furieux dans le salon :

 **« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bouquant ?! »**

Il se tourna vers Loki qui était en train d'essayer de réparer le mur avec sa magie, malgré son taux important d'alcool dans les veines. Le résultat n'était franchement pas beau à voir. Banner se tourna ensuite vers Tony, toujours a plat-ventre sur le sol.

 **« Ça va Tony ? »** s'enquit-il en aidant l'ingénieur à se relever.

 **« Ça va merci,** ronchonna Iron Man en se frottant la tête, **tu ne vas quand même pas réveiller le monstre vert à la carrure imposante parce qu'on t'a perturbé dans ton sommeil ? »**

Le scientifique garda le silence un court instant puis lui répondit :

 **« Sers-moi un verre plutôt. Vous êtes presque sur le point de m'énerver quand vous êtes ivres a trois heures du matin. »**

 **« Et un whisky pour Géant Vert ! »** sourit Tony en se dirigeant maladroitement vers l'étagère a bouteilles.

 **« C'était peu être pas une très bonne idée de s'amuser avec le bouclier de Captain finalement... »** Déclara le fils d'Odin en pointant du doigt le mur fissuré.

 **« C'est vrai,** confirma Stark en manquant de faire déborder le verre de Bruce **, qui est l'abruti qui à eu l'idée de faire mumuse avec le frisbee de la Reine des Neiges ? »**

 **« Toi. »** répondit en chœur le duo Asgardien.

 **« Très bien,** lâcha Banner **, c'est donc toi qui va aller expliquer à Steve pourquoi son bouclier est perché en haut d'un arbre. »**

 **« Oh non,** souffla t il, **j'ai pas de tact avec les vieux. En plus c'est Boucle d'Or qui l'a coincé là haut. »**

 **« T'as pas fini avec tes surnoms idiots ? »** grogna ''Boucle d'Or''

 **« Jamais. »** Répliqua le milliardaire en avalant une gorgée de whisky.

Bruce soupira.

 **« Tony… Vous m'avez déjà réveillé moi, tu ne voudrais quand même pas réveiller celui que tu appelles Géant Vert par la même occasion ? »**

Tony souffla à nouveau, repris une gorgée de whisky, reposa son verre sur la table et partit en zigzagant dans la direction des escaliers tout en grommelant.

 **« Jolie méthode de persuasion docteur Banner. »** s'inclina Loki

 **« C'était du bluff pas vrais ?** demanda Thor **, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un tel discours marcherait. »**

 **« Moi non plus,** répondit Bruce, **comme si j'allais m'énerver pour si peu. »**

De son côté, Tony avançait tant bien que mal dans l'escalier. Il trébuchait sans arrêt et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se cramponner a la rampe _._ _ **La vache ! Je pensais que je tenais mieux l'alcool que ça.**_

Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs chutes et plusieurs minutes passées assoupi sur les marches que Tony arriva enfin devant la porte de la chambre du Captain America.

Il commença délicatement à la pousser sans bruit au cas où le soldat serait endormi. Une fois légèrement ouverte, Iron Man jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce avant de se plaquer violement contre le mur du couloir **.** _ **Merde !**_ Il s'attendait à tout sauf au spectacle auquel il venait d'assister : Steve à demi allongé, le dos calé contre un coussin, ses yeux fermés et sa main faisant des vas et viens sur son pénis.

Tony se frotta les yeux. _**''La masturbation rend sourd'' ? Tu m'étonnes, il ne m'a même pas entendu me viander dans les escaliers.**_ Il déglutit. _**Réfléchit Tony ! c'est pas le moment de se faire repérer.**_

 **« Stark. »** Articula le capitaine en plein plaisir solitaire.

Tony se figea. _**Non ?! Il ne m'a pas entendu ? Si ? Merde ! Qu'est ce que je fais ?!**_

 **« Non… Tony. »** Continua le soldat.

Sa respiration était de plus en plus forte et a un rythme de plus en plus saccadée.

 **« Tony… Tony… »** Répétait il.

L'homme caché derrière la porte n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. _**Je rêve ou… Il est en train de penser à moi ?**_ Tony se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise, et en particulier dans son pantalon. En effet, l'image qu'il avait de Steve les yeux clos, la bouche légèrement ouverte, son pantalon baissé et faisant sa petite affaire tout en murmurant son prénom commençait a sérieusement l'exciter.

 **« Tony… »** Continuait il.

Cette fois c'était de trop, Tony était décidé.

 _ **De toute façon en cas de problèmes j'ai mon excuse : C'est pas moi, c'est l'alcool.**_

 **« Tony… Tony… T… »** Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Tony. Tony à califourchon sur lui, ses lèvres a un centimètre des siennes. **« TONY ?! »** sursauta t il.

Dans un moment de panique, Steve repoussa violemment l'homme dont il murmurait le prénom depuis de longues minutes puis cacha le bas de son corps sous le drap sur lequel il était assis.

Steve avait chaud, très chaud, son cœur battait à toute allure et il sentait que son visage devait maintenant être écarlate. Son regard vint croiser celui de Tony. Il remarqua que lui aussi commençait à rougir et remarqua aussi la bosse formée dans son jean.

Cap pris une grande inspiration :

 **« Ça… ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ? »** réussit il à formuler.

Le génie se redressa et s'approcha calmement du capitaine :

 **« Ne te pose pas de questions. »**

A ses mots, Tony plaqua ses lèvres contre celle de Steve qui écarquilla les yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par les fermer et se fut au tour de leurs langues d'entrer en contact. Leur baiser fut long et passionné. Tony passa sa main derrière la nuque de Steve et remonta doucement pour caresser ses cheveux blonds.

Hélas, même les meilleures choses ont une fin, Steve rouvrit les yeux et interrompit le baiser en repoussant a nouveau le milliardaire, mais délicatement cette fois ci et sans quitter son regard. Tony retenta sa chance en s'approchant encore une fois de Steve mais ce dernier le stoppa **.**

 **« Tony… Arrête. Tu as trop bu. »**

Tony posa son index sur les lèvres de Steve.

 **« Chhht ! c'est toi qui m'enivre avec tes gémissements de puceau. »** lui répondit il un sourire en coin.

Il agrippa le t-shirt du soldat et força se dernier à lever les bras pour le retirer. Le militaire se laissait faire et se fit de nouveau embrasser tendrement par son compagnon d'arme qui venait de poser ses mains sur son torse maintenant nu. Durant ce baiser, Tony se mit à mordiller la lèvre supérieure de Steve, puis sa lèvre inferieure, pour ensuite quitter ses lèvres et embrasser son menton. La langue d'Iron Man glissa lentement dans le cou de Captain America jusqu'à en atteindre le torse. Steve ferma ses yeux, détendu, mais les rouvrit aussi tôt lorsqu'il senti la bouche chaude de Tony autour d'un de ses tétons. Le capitaine haletait, la langue de Stark était déjà entrain de jouer avec le bouton de chair et son pouce et son index avec le deuxième. Sa langue continua sa route vers le sud puis s'arrêta au niveau du nombril où Tony déposa un énième baiser. Sa bouche toujours plaquée sur le ventre de Rogers, il leva les yeux vers lui.

 **« Ne te met pas déjà dans un état pareil** , dit il de sa voix rauque **, je ne fais que commencer. »**

Steve déglutit. Tony s'approcha dangereusement du drap sous lequel était caché le reste du corps à moitié dévêtit mais Steve ne pu s'empêcher de le retenir lorsque l'inventeur tenta de le soulever.

Tony leva un sourcil interrogateur : **« Tu te dégonfle, Cap ? »**

 **« N.. Non… c'est pas ça…** balbutia t il **, c'est juste que... Tony on devrait s'arrêter là. »**

 **« Pourquoi ? Si c'est ma présence qui te dérange tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux et imaginer que je suis Bucky. »** Ironisa l'autre.

 **« Crétin »** souffla Cap.

 **« De toutes façons,** ajouta Stark, **que tu le veuilles ou non, je fini toujours ce que j'ai commencé. »**

Noyant son regard dans celui de Steve, il plaqua sa main sur le drap, entre les jambes du soldat et attrapa l'organe qu'il tenait tant à cacher.

 **« Et maintenant ?** demanda Tony en s'approchant de son visage **, on fait quoi ? »**

 **« F… fais moi ce que tu veux ! »** réussit à articuler le chouchou de l'Amérique.

Le fait que Captain capitule aussi facilement fit sourire le génie qui repartit de là ou il s'était arrêté. Il embrassa une nouvelle fois à proximité de son nombril et continua ses baisers jusqu'à son bas-ventre, toujours sous le regard de Steve. Là, il tira délicatement sur le drap et effleura toute la longueur de son membre durcit du bout de ses lèvres. Une fois arrivé au bout, il fit de même en sens inverse mais cette fois si du bout de sa langue. Steve soupira de plaisir et ferma les yeux.

 **« Tu sais, je rigolais quand je t'ai dit de fermer les yeux et d'imaginer Bucky »** lança Tony

 **« La ferme Sta-»** Il n'eu le temps de finir sa phrase, il venait de sentir la chaleur humide de la bouche de son partenaire autour de son membre excité.

 **« … Aah Ark ! »** Finit il finalement.

Tony agrippa les hanches de Steve qui se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort et commença de long et lent vas-et-viens avec sa bouche. Les muscles du soldat se contactèrent, il ne savait plus où se tenir. Il décida de se cramponner au drap mais fini par s'agripper à la chevelure de Tony qui accélérait la cadence. Steve sentait qu'il était sur le point d'exploser.

 **« Tony ! Tony je vais… TON-»** Le milliardaire libera une de ses main pour attraper un coussin et le lança au visage du capitaine.

 **« Fais moins de bruit,** lui dit il en le masturbant d'une main, **Je n'ai pas vraiment envi que quelqu'un débarque dans la chambre pendant qu'on… qu'on… enfin bref ! »**

Une fois ses explications terminée, Tony reprit Steve en bouche et le suça jusqu'à presque s'en faire vomir.

 **« Tony ! Tony putain ! »** Cria Captain America a travers le coussin en se déversant dans la bouche d'Iron Man.

Pour finir en beauté, Tony lécha une dernière fois l'extrémité de Steve et hésita à avaler sa semence. Cependant, l'ingénieur ne se sentait prêt à faire ça la première fois et la recracha sur le pénis du blond.

 **« Pas de gros mots monsieur Rogers. »** rit Tony.

Steve laissa tomber son coussin à côté de lui et lui répondit d'un air agacé : **« ça va me suivre encore combien de temps cette histoire ? »**

Le créateur de l'armure ricana et quitta le lit avec difficulté afin d'accéder a un paquet de mouchoir posé sur l'étagère. Il le prit puis le lança maladroitement vers Steve :

 **« Attrape ça. »**

Par chance, le plus musclé des deux hommes réussit à l'intercepter.

 **« La prochaine fois, essaye de me viser. »** Lui dit il en sortant un mouchoir pour s'essuyer.

 **« Tu n'as pas souvent été bourré, toi, pas vrai ? »** Essaya de se justifier le brun.

Steve lui répondit par un sourire amusé. Tony lui sourit a son tour puis baissa les yeux.

 **« Bon… bonne nuit Cap. »** Déclara t'il en se dirigeant vers la porte en s'agrippant à tous les meubles a proximité de lui.

 **« Ah… Attends ! »** L'arrêta Steve.

Iron Man se retourna.

 **« Et toi ? »** Continua t'il.

Le milliardaire posa ses yeux sur son jean encore très étroit.

 **« Ah, ça ? Ce n'est rien, je peux m'en charger tout seul. »** Lui répondit il.

 **« Non !** Le retint Rogers en attrapant son bras **, laisse moi faire s'il te plait. »**

Tony planta son regard dans celui de Steve. Il semblait beaucoup plus déterminé que tout a l'heure **.**

 _ **Au point ou j'en suis...**_ Le génie hocha la tête, au plus grand bonheur de Steve qui le fit basculer sur le lit.

 **« Il te reste encore de l'énergie? »** Demanda le milliardaire surpris.

 **« Tu m'as déjà vu fatigué? »** Demanda à son tour le soldat en se plaçant à califourchon sur Tony.

 **« À vrai dire, non,** Avoua ce dernier, **mais en même temps ce n'est pas si surprenant venant de quelqu'un qui a eu le temps d'hiberné dans un iceberg pendant près de soixante di... »**  
Steve pressa ses lèvres contre le siennes pour le faire taire. S'en suivit ensuite d'un long et sensuel ballet buccal, beaucoup plus torride que les précédents. Leurs langues s'entrelacèrent, leurs bouches se quittèrent puis se retrouvèrent en une fraction de seconde et leurs dents virent mordiller mutuellement les lèvres de l'autre. Tony commença à caresser lentement le dos de Steve, qui, de son côté passa une main sous la chemise de son amant pour caresser son torse. Les lèvres du militaire quittèrent celle du milliardaire qui voulait visiblement que cela continue.

 **« Tu y tiens à cette chemise? »** demanda Steve.

 **« Elle appartient à Bruce. La mienne a subie la beuverie si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »**

Stark n'eu pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi cette question, le soldat fit sauter tous les boutons d'un simple coup de main **.** _ **Génial. Non seulement je vais me faire remonter les bretelles pour le bouclier mais aussi pour la chemise de Bruce maintenant. Tiens, il faudrait d'ailleurs que j'informe Steve au plus vite pour son bouclier.**_ Une fois débarrassé de la chemise, Steve fit glisser sa main dernière la nuque de Tony et se mit à mordiller son cou. _**Plus tard tout compte fait.**_  
L'inventeur se laissait faire et sentit son corps devenir chaud, très chaud. Tantôt il se crispait sous les délicates morsures de son partenaire, tantôt il gémissait de plaisir lorsque sa langue venait entrer en contact avec sa peau. Tout en continuant de s'amuser avec la gorge de son amant, Steve posa une de ses mains sur la bosse formée dans le pantalon de Stark. Il voulait que ce moment dure le plus longtemps possible, que Tony ressente le maximum de plaisir et cela grâce à lui.

Après quelques minutes, Steve quitta finalement le cou d'Iron Man pour pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur son réacteur arc. Il leva les yeux et remarqua que ses assauts répétés avait finit par le marquer d'un suçon.  
Sans un mot, Steve déboutonna et baissa le jean de Tony jusqu'à ses chevilles. Ce dernier soupira, son pantalon lui faisait un mal de chien et depuis trop longtemps. Il se sentait maintenant soulagé et moins à l'étroit. Steve promena ensuite ses lèvres sur caleçon déformé de Tony qui ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un petit gémissement.

 **« Regarde-moi, Tony »** lui ordonna t il en faisant glisser le caleçon avec ses dents.

Le milliardaire obéit **« A vos ordre capitaine. »**

L'inventeur eu un petit sursaut lorsque le militaire commença à faire courir sa langue sur la base de son membre tendu.

 **« Tu es ... C'est ta première fois? »** réussit il péniblement à articuler.

Steve se contenta de faire un petit signe de la tête pour confirmer, laissant sa langue continuer sa route. La respiration de Tony était saccadée. Il ne n'arrivait pas à croire que Cap n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine.

 **« T'es plutôt doué,** lâcha t il, **je ne pensais pas qu'un vieillard pouvait l'être autant. »**

Le vieillard en question rangea sa langue quelque instant, leva ses yeux vers le brun et lui répondit : **« L'avantage avec mon voyage dans le temps c'est que le vieillard que je suis a pu connaître internet. »**  
 **« Je vois... »** Compris Tony.  
Sans le quitter des yeux, Steve ouvrit légèrement la bouche et la referma délicatement autour du pénis de son acolyte. Tony ne pu retenir ses quelques grognements rauques et clos instinctivement ses yeux.

 **« Regarde moi,** lui rappela le soldat avant de descendre puis de remonter le long de la hampe, **je veux que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas un de tes coups d'un soir habituels et que tu repenses à cette nuit lorsque tu me croiseras. »**

Tony déglutit. Il se sentait mal à l'aise mais monstrueusement excité de connaître la suite. Steve se releva, fit voler les deux pantalons et sous vêtements qui se trouvaient encore au bas de leurs chevilles et présenta deux de ses doigts a Tony.

 **« Ouvre la bouche. »** Ordonna t il.

Le génie s'exécuta sans résister. De son côté, Steve joua avec ses doigts dans la bouche de Tony, faisant des vas et viens et s'amusant avec sa langue pour les enduire d'un maximum de salive.  
Une fois bien humidifié, il les ressorti sous les yeux écarquillé de l'ingénieur. Ce dernier se raidit, il ne se sentait pas prêt. C'était sa première fois avec un homme, l'expérience était toute nouvelle pour lui et l'idée de se faire pénétrer le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Cependant, Steve n'avait pas la même idée en tête: il se pencha puis s'enfonça lui même son index et son majeur en serrant les dents, a la plus grande surprise de Tony. Après avoir fait un mouvement de ciseaux avec ses doigts pour se détendre le plus possible, il les retira puis se positionna au dessus Tony, face à lui. Après un court silence, Tony posa ses mains sur les hanches de Steve et l'invita à glisser autour de son membre. Durant la pénétration, un couinement ridiculement sexy sortit de la bouche du soldat, ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser davantage le brun.

Les deux hommes respiraient de façon irrégulière et bruyante.

 **« Ça va, toi? »** S'enquiert le blond.

 **« Tu es... T'es serré... Très serré. Et toi? »** Répondit l'autre haletant.

 **« Je me disais justement la même chose »** déclara t il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.  
Malgré son inconfort, Cap décida de relever puis baisser son bassin a un rythme régulier sur Tony qui essayait de contrôler ses cris. Continuant ses mouvements de bassin, Steve plaqua ses lèvres contre celle de Stark afin d'en étouffer les gémissements les plus bruyants. Une fois habitué à la présence de Tony dans son corps, Steve se redressa, colla une de ses mains sur la bouche de son partenaire puis la deuxième sur sa propre bouche et accéléra la cadence. De son côté, Tony se contenta de s'agripper aux fesses musclé du militaire afin de l'aider à effectuer le mouvement. L'inventeur de l'armure sentait que ça n'allait pas tarder à venir mais fit tout son possible pour se contrôler. Tout comme Steve, il voulait que ce moment dure le plus longtemps possible.

Tony observait longuement le capitaine.

Il avait l'habitude de le voir sur de lui, toujours la tête haute et sans montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse, que se soit en mission ou dans la vie de tous les jours avec les autres avengers. Là, il était à bout de souffle, gémissant de plaisir et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son visage, à la grande satisfaction du milliardaire qui s'efforçait de garder les yeux ouverts pour ne pas en rater une miette. Steve s'arrêta et pris appui sur le torse de Tony.

 **« Tony... Tu te souviens lorsque je t'ai demandé si tu m'avais déjà vu fatigué? »** Soupira t il embarrassé.

 **« Non de dieu,** grogna Tony, **il a été conçu en Chine ton super sérum ou quoi? »**

 **« Je n'y peux rien si les inventions des Stark n'ont pas toujours étaient une réussite »** répondit narquoise ment Steve.

Iron man poussa le militaire de toutes ses forces pour le faire tomber sur le dos tout en prenant soin de rester à l'intérieur de son corps. Une fois ce geste effectué, Tony entama des coups de reins de plus en plus forts.

 **« Aarg! »** Hoqueta bruyamment le capitaine.  
Tony s'arrêta brusquement **«e-excuse moi** , paniqua il, **je t'ai fait mal? »**

 **« Pro... Prostate...** Répondit il simplement **, s'il te plaît ne t'arrête pas. »**

Le milliardaire obéit aux ordres et reprit ses vas et viens mais fut une nouvelle fois arrêté par le soldat. **« Non,** se contredit Steve en posant sa main sur le torse de Tony, **c'était a mon tour de te faire prendre ton pied. »**

A ses mots, il se redressa, prit Tony dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le dos.

 **« Je ne vais pas y aller de main morte cette fois ci. »** Le prévint Captain America toujours empalé sur son pénis.

 **« Mh… Tu parles beaucoup mais tu ne fais pas grand-chose.** » Sourit Tony.

Steve l'avait averti: il prit appuis sur le torse de Stark, se retira puis s'empala violemment. La sensation fut tellement forte qu'aucun son ne s'échappa de la bouche de Tony. Steve, tant qu'a lui, grinça des dents et lui lança un regard qui voulait dire "je te t'avais prévenu" suivit d'un sourire narquois avant de répéter son mouvement plusieurs fois et de plus en plus fort.

Les deux hommes furent maintenant en nage, haletant et épuisés de retenir leur orgasme.

Tony ne pouvait plus se contenir.

 **« J'en peu plus,** souffla t il entre deux inspirations, **Cap je vais... »**

Steve profita de cet instant pour titiller les tétons du milliardaire et se donner à fond une dernière fois.

 **« Aaah! Cap... Caaap.. Ca- »** Steve s'arrêta brusquement.

Tony était hors de lui: **« bordel mais qu'est ce que tu fou ?! »** Beugla t il.

 **« Je m'appelle Steve. »** Répondit-il sèchement.

 **« Et donc? »** Râla l'inventeur.  
 **« Et donc appelle-moi Steve. Je pense que l'on est dans une situation assez intime pour s'appeler par nos prénoms »** S'expliqua t il.  
Tony essayait de garder son calme.

 **« Bon, écoute, actuellement je serais prêt à t'appeler maître vénéré alors par pitié finis le travail ! »**  
Le militaire ne broncha pas.  
 **« Steve...** L'appela t il pour la première fois **, s'il te plaît. »**

 **« Tu vois quand tu veux. »** sourit l'autre.  
Steve reprit la ou il s'était arrêté mais cette fois ci avec plus de lenteur et de douceur, prenant le temps de caresser le torse de son compagnon du bout des doigts pendant l'acte.

 **« Steve... Steve je t' - »** Tony n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Ses hanches finirent de trembler, tous ses muscles se contractèrent et il finit par se vider dans l'intimité de Steve dans un grognement rauque.

A bout de souffle, Steve se laissa tomber au côté de Tony encore sonné. Il recouvrit leurs corps d'un drap et serra Iron Man, son Iron Man dans ses bras. Le soldat embrassa une dernière fois Tony qui dormait déjà et s'endormit peu de temps après collé à lui.

Ce soir, les joues des trois hommes furent teintées de rouge. Trois? Ha oui, cela faisait quelques instants que Thor était derrière la porte, inquiet du temps que mettait Tony. L'asgardien décida de s'éclipser et se dirigea vers l'escalier, toujours choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir.

 _ **Lokiiiiii?**_ Se dit-il.

.

.

 **~~~~~~ BONUS : LE RÉVEIL ~~~~~~**

.

Tony ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Sa vue n'était pas encore tout à fait opérationnelle et ses souvenirs encore flous. Il fut pris d'un sursaut lorsqu'il remarqua le visage de Captain America à quelques centimètres du sien.

 **« Ah oui, c'est vrai… »** Marmonna t il.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules musclées du soldat et le secoua.

 **« Hé la belle aux bois dormant,** l'appela t'il, **je pense que tu as suffisamment dormi dans ton glaçon. »** Steve ouvrit les yeux.

 **« J'aurais parié que tu te serais enfuit à mon réveil,** murmura t'il, **mais te voila. »**

Les deux hommes échangèrent un court baiser.

 **« Maintenant que j'y pense…** continua Steve, **tu allais dire quelque chose avant de jouir. »**

 **« Non. »** répondit Tony du tac au tac.

 **« Dis-le. »** ordonna sèchement le capitaine.

Tony garda le silence puis croisa le regard assassin de Steve. Il déglutit puis se lança :

 **« Ouvre bien tes oreilles parce qu'avec ma fierté légendaire je ne risque pas de le dire souvent : Je t'aime Cap** (il toussa) **Em.. Steve ! Je t'aime Steve »** se rectifia t il.

 **« Et moi tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je t'aime Tony. »** lui répondit le militaire en le serrant dans ses bras.

Après un court instant, Steve desserra l'étreinte, regarda Tony dans les yeux et lui demanda :

 **« Alors ? »**

 **« Mh ? »** s'interrogea le génie.

 **« Tu as aimé ? »** reformula l'autre.

 **« Et bien… c'était plutôt long, frustrant et presque douloureux. »** répondit-il.

La déception pouvait se lire sur le visage de Steve.

 **« Mais,** ajouta Stark, **je n'ai jamais autant pris mon pied avec quelqu'un. »**

Les deux hommes se sourirent puis s'embrassèrent tendrement à nouveau.

 **« Au fait Steve,** se risqua Tony **, j'avais quelque chose à te dire. »**

 **\- Je t'écoute**. lui répondit le soldat.

 **\- Ton bouclier est coincé en haut d'un séquoia.**

 **\- Quoi ?!** S'étouffa Steve

 **\- Ton bouclier est encastré à la cime de l'arbre qui se trouve derrière le mur du salon.** Essaya d'expliquer le milliardaire.

 **\- Merci, je sais où se trouve le seul séquoia des environs ! La question c'est… Qu'est ce que mon bouclier fait la haut ? Qu'est ce que vous avait encore foutu ?! »** S'énerva Captain

 **\- C'est pas moi, c'est l'alcool…** Balbutia Tony

Cap soupira, souleva le drap et s'assis sur le rebord du lit pour enfiler son pantalon.

Une fois boutonné, il se leva et pris son t-shirt en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

 **« Essaye de comprendre Steve ! »** Le supplia Tony.

 **\- Comprendre quoi ? Que tu es un idiot ? Je l'avais déjà compris, Stark.** Lui répondit-il en mettant son vêtement.

 **\- Appelle-moi Tony, gna gna gna, nous sommes assez intimes maintenant.** L'imita t'il tel un enfant.

 **\- Vas-y ! continue,** répondit-il froidement, **ça confirme justement mes propos**.

 **\- Écoute, si ton bouclier n'avait pas fini la haut, jamais je ne serais monté à l'étage pour te prévenir et jamais rien ne se serait passé.** Éxpliqua-t-il.

 **\- Ah d'accord,** acquiesça Steve **, dans ce cas… MERCI LE BOUCLIER ! GRACE A TOI J'AI PU M'ENVOYER EN L'AIR AVEC LE GRAND TONY STARK !**

 **\- Arrête de brailler !** S'exclama Tony, **les autres vont t'entendre !**

 **\- Ils ne sont pas idiots, Tony, tout le monde à déjà du remarqué que l'on a passé la nuit ensemble.**

 **\- Ne sous-estime pas les pouvoirs de l'alcool.**

 **\- Je vais récupérer mon bouclier,** déclara t'il en ouvrant la porte, **si il y a le moindre problème ça va faire mal pour toi.**

 **\- Oh, j'attends de voir ça mon capitaine, grrr.** Lui répondit il avec un regard aguicheur en se mordant la lèvre.

 **\- Je t'aime enfoiré de génie playboy philanthrope milliardaire.** Lança Steve en refermant la porte.

 **\- Moi aussi papi. »**


End file.
